Regretting Everything
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: This is a Lusam ONESHOT. I wouldn't read contains spolierish details.


_A/N: I wouldn't read this unless you read spoilers because this is kind of based off of some spoilers I just read. This is just a oneshot. I don't own any of the Characters in this fic._

_Summary: Lucky is rethinking being with Sam. He is starting to believe what everyone is saying about Sam using him. Sam stands her ground with Lucky as the end of Lusam comes to be. Sam is also has to deal with the TMK on the loose that's after her now. With a little shocking ending. (Which isn't part of any spoiler I read just thought it be a good add in.)_

**Regretting Everything**

Sam was sitting on her couch reading over some scripts for Everyday Heroes. She was expecting Lucky and the boys over any time now and wanted to get some work done before they took up most of her afternoon. Sam was deep in reading when she heard a knock on the door.

"COMING" she yelled. Setting her cup of coffee down and heading to the door. She opened it to find Lucky standing there alone. "Hey" she smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips as he walked in. Sam could tell something was up with Lucky. Because he muttered hi to her instead of they're normal greeting. "Where's the boys?" Sam asked. Trying to shake this feeling that just took her body over.

"They are with Elizabeth" he said with his back to her.

"Oh, I thought you were going to bring them over" she said. Walking towards Lucky. She slipped her arms around him placing her head on his back. "But either way I am glad your here" she said honestly. Sam felt Lucky's body tighten against her. Fear was sent threw Sam as Lucky took her arms from around her and putting space between them. "Lucky what's wrong?" She asked the feeling in the pit of her stomach getting worse.

Lucky turned around looking at Sam emotionless. "I think we should talk" he said simply.

Sam was scared now. Lucky face was blank showing no sign of emotion just like Jason whenever he looks at her now. Sam started panicking inside her head. "Ok" she said quietly.

Lucky looked at her but not in the eyes. "We can't do this anymore" he said.

Sam crossed her arms knowing what he said. "Do what?" She said playing dumb.

Lucky looked at her. He could see her shutting down right before his eyes. His emotions are starting to break through. "Us. Being romantically evolved Sam" he said taking a step closer to her but she stepped back.

"Why" she said plainly no hint of emotion.

"Because I don't think this is going to work out" Lucky said.

Sam stared at him anger flared in her eyes. "You said what you needed now you can leave" Sam said coldly.

"Sam don't" he said soften his tone with her.

"Sam doesn't wait Lucky? You are walking away from me like everyone else in my life has done. So I would like you to leave NOW" she said her voice even colder.

"Sam that's not true I still want to be friends. I still need you as my best friend Sam" Lucky said.

"Not an option now get out" she said turning and opening the door for him to leave.

"Sam what about the killer he is after you" Lucky stated not moving.

Sam leaned against the open door. "I can handle myself. I don't need you. You are not wanted here anymore Lucky" Sam said. She was holding back fighting the tears so she tried pushing anger more.

"Sam you can't do this alone" Lucky said in a pleading voice.

Sam shut the door and walked over to Lucky arms crossed. "What is it going to take to get the point across that I don't need or want you here Lucky. Maybe some harsh truths." Sam's eyes now glistening with the tears fighting their way out. "You were nothing other than the man I was using to pull one over on Elizabeth and Jason. She took my man and had a baby with him why not take hers? Fair trade. I mean come on Lucky I am a con after all. I kept you around saying everything you wanted to hear. Had to make it worth your wild. I mean ya the sex was amazing but it was nothing more than that to me." She said. Tears still threaten to spill over the edge.

"I don't believe that. Your just saying that to hurt me" Lucky said. Looking into her eyes seeing the hurt and pain she trying to mask with anger. "You need me to protect you Sam. That killer is out to get you" he said once again.

"I am aware of this Lucky and like I said I can handle myself. Now get out before I shoot you" she said a few tears finally escaping. Lucky went to wipe them away but Sam jerked back. "Time for you to leave. There's the door." She said walking past him to the bar and making a drink. Lucky just looked at her. He bowed his head down as he walked to the door. He opened it and walked out. Leaning against the out side.

He heard the shatter of a glass as it hit the door he just walked out of. That's when he heard the sobbing coming from with in. Lucky's own tears escaped as he forced himself to walk away from the door.

Sam had fallen asleep on the couch for a couple hours. When she finally woke it was dark outside. Sam didn't bother turning the lights on. She slowly walked to the balcony doors and opened it. Leaning against the door trim as she gazed out into the city that hated her. In that moment Sam knew it was time to leave. She had over stayed the welcome in a city that turned its back on her. So deep in thought Sam never heard the man walk into her apartment.

The man slowly and quietly walked over to her desk. Unplugging her phone and taking the cord with him. He slowly inched his way over to Sam. Making sure he never made a noise.

Sam was full of defeat no fight left in her to stay and fight for a life that wasn't worth living in a town like this. Where everywhere she turned there was someone glaring and trashing her. Sam let the cold air hit her face as the breeze blew her hair back. Sam's eyes were closed as she felt something slip around her neck.

Jerking her eyes open. Sam reached to her neck as she fought and struggled with the man twice her size as the chord slowly starting to cut the air supply to her lungs. Gasping for air. Sam scratched at her neck trying to get the chord to give a little. Tears streaming down her face as blackness finally consumed her body as it hit the floor in a hard thud.

After clearing his head. Lucky finally realized that it was a huge mistake to walk away from Sam. He should have never let the talk of town get to him. He knew at first it was about Jason and Elizabeth. It was for him as well. But along the road him and Sam came to be so much more than either ever expect. Now Lucky never wants to be without Sam in his life. She had become part of a life he was happy to have. She had showed him hope when he had lost so much.

Lucky walked back to Sam's apartment. He walked up to her door finding it ajar. A rush of cold air hits him from the crack of the door as he slowly pushes it open. He walked into the darken apartment. In that moment he knew something bad had happened. "SAM" he called out as he pulled his gun from his back. He waited for a response but got nothing as he inched his way closer and closer towards the back. That when he saw her. Lying on the floor in front of the balcony door. Motionless with a chord wrapped around her next. Her body pale and sickenly still. He knew before he reaches her body that she was dead but his mind didn't want him to realize that. Pain, guilt swept over him as he sunk to his knees next to Sam's body. Pulling her lifeless body to his arms as he kissed her forehead and cried. "I am so sorry Sam, I should of never left you. You were more to me than words to can say. I am so sorry that I let you down like everyone else had" he sobbed as he pushed hair behind her hair out of her face. He wished to god she would move and breathe so the pain of losing her won't be what consumed him now with guilt. Losing Sam will always be with him and the regret of walking away from her will forever be burned into his soul. Because for all Eternity he will mourn the death of a woman he never he loved so much till it was too late.

**THE END**


End file.
